


Calinthia Chronicles-The Giant Wolves of the West

by BlaiddGwyn



Series: Calinthia Chronicles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Advice, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Books, Changelings, Childhood Friends, Courage, Fantasy, Fate & Destiny, Father Figures, Female Protagonist, Gen, Growing Up, Hidden Talents, Hunters & Hunting, Literature, Moral Lessons, Novel, Original Character(s), Threats of Violence, Time Skips, Violence, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddGwyn/pseuds/BlaiddGwyn
Summary: The full story is for a mature audience (18+)Genre-Dark FantasyChapter 2/23, book 1/6





	Calinthia Chronicles-The Giant Wolves of the West

**Chapter 2**

**THE NEXT STEP**

A few years have now passed since Tabitha had her change. Tabitha is a day away from becoming sixteen years old, bringing her to the first stage of integration into the clan.

She has grown to be an attractive young woman with such inner strength to follow. She now stood at about five foot five inches tall, her hair flowed down her back which stopped just above her hips in length and it was a light grey colour that looked almost white. Her eyes resembled a deep blue colour of a sapphire. Her lips are naturally red, not a deep red but red none the less. She is blessed with a slender, shapely female figure with all the curves in the right places, developing into a very attractive woman in all aspects. This can cause unrest in the Grey Wolf Clan as she has many admirers that would challenge each other to win her affection when she comes of mating age at eighteen, such is the burden of beauty with the female wolves.

Wikki however has become six feet tall, but his physical appearance hasn’t changed much. He has brown eyes with short messy brown hair. His body frame is still quite scrawny looking. He is the youngest of his seven siblings, which gets him teased by his brothers and sisters, referred to as the runt of the litter. His face almost the same as he is blessed with a ‘baby face’, or cursed however you look at it. But the hardest part of Wikki’s upbringing is that two of his oldest brothers are Protectors and his sisters are all Hunters. Llewellyn’s best friend Gethin is the leader of the Protectors, which is Wikki’s father. This brings a lot of pressure on Wikki to achieve greatness.

Wikki is going to be eighteen in one month and his final trial was coming to see where he is going to be placed within the clan initially and the pressure was mounting on him as all of his siblings achieved what positions they now hold in the clan after their final trial.

“Wikki, come here for a mo.” Tabitha asked.

“What’s up Tabi?” Wikki replied.

“Your final trial is coming up isn’t it?”

Wikki just nodded.

“Well I know your dad won’t help you with any of the trial because of his position and who he is to you, but I’ve asked my dad if he could give you some pointers and guidance so you have an edge on it if you want. I reckon you can become a Protector without his help but the option is there, so it’s your choice if you want it?”

Wikki looked at Tabitha and smiled. He looks around as to see if anyone was in earshot of them. “Why do you and your parents look after me so much?” Wikki asked.

Tabitha looked Wikki up and down and said, “It’s because you’re like a brother to me and a son to my parents, the son they never had.”

“Ha! Never thought I’d have two families. It’s just a shame my actual family isn’t as nice as you guys.”

Tabitha looked concerned at Wikki and told him, “I know your family are a bit shit to you, I know they don’t hate you, they just expect a lot from you.”

“Yeah I know it’s just…nothing don’t worry I’ll be fine Tabi, I’ve gotta go now but tell Lew I’ll take him up on that offer, not until next week though, I’ve got a little bit more training I need to do.” Wikki said.

“Well if there is anything I can do to help, you know I’m here anytime you need me.” Tabitha replied.

“Haven’t you got a trial of your own tomorrow?” Wikki asked.

“Yeah it’s my hunting trial, but I’ll be fine.”

“Of course you will Tabi, you have a reputation amongst the clan you know.”

Tabitha frowned and said, “What reputation?”

Wikki stood tall with pride in his eyes and smiled at Tabitha, “You’re the swiftest Hunter and no one can match your speed, accuracy or ferocity.”

Tabitha looked at Wikki with confusion, “Isn’t Ren the best?”

“Probably, but in his defence no one has ever come close to defeating him in combat. I think the current rumour is that even the Alpha Balgair has taken him under his guidance to show him the ways of the Alpha. So it looks like he is expecting a challenge from Ren when he becomes older and wiser maybe.”

“You could be right, but who knows he may be beaten by someone yet.”

“Ha that’s unlikely Tabi. Look I’ve gotta go now but I’ll see you tomorrow during your trial. Catch you later.”

“Ok Wikki I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Unknown to the both of them Wikki’s oldest brother Gibbi, was advancing right behind Wikki. He then grabbed Wikki with his right arm around the back of Wikki’s neck, putting Wikki in a headlock. Then he proceeded to twist his hips and with one smooth motion he threw Wikki into the air, causing Wikki to crash to the floor with a loud thud. Even though Wikki didn’t make a sound the impact certainly did and Tabitha knew that it hurt Wikki.

Gibbi was twenty five years old. He stood six foot one inch tall. He had greasy dark brown hair, which was short and spiked up with the use of animal fat. He had the same colour brown eyes as Wikki. He has a large frame, he wasn’t muscular but he wasn’t fat either. His eyebrows however were thick and they merged into one large eyebrow.

Tabitha looked at Wikki’s brother Gibbi and a rage started to build up inside her.

“What’s your fucking problem Gibbi! You hurt your brother!” Tabitha screamed.

Gibbi then looked at Tabitha and scoffed, “Shut up! You don’t know what you’re talking about and anyway who are you to shout at a Protector? You’re just in training and a female! So keep your nose out you stupid bitch, you know nothing of the ways of the warrior.”

Tabitha’s rage then started to overwhelm her. Without a second thought she reached down and then unsheathed her Hunters knife from the scabbard around her thigh and replied, “Try that shit with me then and let’s see who the female will be after we are finished, you wet mutt!”

Gibbi took great offence to the phrase wet mutt as that was the lowest thing anyone could be called in the entire wolf race.

He scrunched up his face then dipped his head slightly and gave a challenging stare directly into Tabitha’s eyes. He started to clench his left fist and his right hand was now reaching for his Hunters knife. Suddenly their fierce gazes to each other were disturbed by Wikki.

“Stop! You don’t need to worry about it Tabi I’m fine. Just let it go please. Gibbi, Tabi didn’t mean what she said.” Wikki pleaded.

Tabitha stood up straight while taking a deep breath. She then exhaled the breath while sheathing her Hunters knife but still holding the handle just in case Gibbi didn’t comply.

“Ok Wikki, I’ll leave it alone if he leaves it alone.”

Gibbi stood up straight and took a few steps back still staring at Tabitha with a sinister grin on his face.

Gibbi clenched both fists and he then said, “See you stupid girl, the runt is fine but if you challenge me again, I’ll beat you good and you call me a wet mutt ever again, I’ll bite your fucking throat out.”

Gibbi then turned to his brother Wikki and punched him straight in the side of the head, making Wikki give a mild noise of discomfort before he fell to the ground again, but this time he drew blood by splitting the skin over his cheek bone.

Now laughing Gibbi went to turn to Tabitha to instigate another challenge because in his head no female should talk down to any man ever, so an example should be made of her. As he turned around to provoke Tabitha his laugh turned to complete silence. His eyes widened and the look on his face was as if he had seen a ghost.

Stood just thirty meters away was Llewellyn that saw the entire episode. Llewellyn stood tall with his hands behind his back.

Gibbi now with a tremble in his voice proceeded to greet his superior, “Hi Llewellyn, h-how are you?”

“Front and centre Protector!” Llewellyn commanded.

Gibbi scrambled to Llewellyn’s location and stood to attention. Gibbi then gave him the wolf’s greeting. This was a mark of respect within all of the wolf clans. The person would hold their right hand on their chest, covering their heart. The message behind the greeting was, with respect I honour you.

“Gibbi I’ve been watching you for a little while now. Can you tell me what the main role of being a Protector is?” Llewellyn asked.

Gibbi then replied, “To protect the members of the clan from any harm.”

“That’s right Gibbi, and you have been nothing but a bully and have hurt several members of the clan.”

“I haven’t Llewellyn.” Gibbi pleaded.

“Gibbi you have been reported by a few people. I don’t know what has happened to you over the years but you have changed. That is your brother you just hit, don’t you care?”

“I was just toughening him up, it’s just horseplay.” Gibbi pleaded again.

Tabitha, Wikki and Gibbi were all surprised at how calm Llewellyn was, even Tabitha thought he would have hit him for threatening his only daughter. Llewellyn gave a smile and looked at Gibbi.

“Well you have been summoned to the Alpha’s hut so come with me now, Balgair and your father are waiting to see you at the hut.”

“Ok but why? I didn’t bully anyone.” Gibbi stated.

“No Gibbi, you have. Because of your actions you are about to be the first member of your family to be stripped of your rank. You have dishonoured yourself and the Protectors with your actions over the past few months. Now listen to me carefully, because you need to know this. Gibbi I know your father and I are like brothers but after the recent actions that I have just witnessed, I will not hesitate to kill you if you try to resist me and trust me, your father will understand. Do we have an understanding or do you disagree with what I have just said?”

Without a reply Gibbi’s head slumped forward with his shoulders now hunching up with his back curving forward. He had the look of shame on his face and his vision now blurred with the tears building up in his eyes. He knew he abused his position within the clan and he dared not even look at Llewellyn to impose any form of challenge, because Llewellyn was a man of his word and Gibbi knew it. Immediately he started walking off in the direction of the Alpha’s hut with Llewellyn following closely behind him, watching Gibbi as he slumped off for his judgment.

Tabitha and Wikki looked in almost disbelief at what had just happened. Wikki then picked himself up off the floor holding the wound on the side of his face.

“Wikki are you ok?” Tabitha asked, with concern.

“I’m fine, really. I’ve gotta go Tabi because this situation with Gibbi will not go down well within the family. Thanks for sticking up for me but I could have handled it.” Wikki replied.

“I know you could have, but it just pissed me off that you have to handle anything without reason.”

Wikki then looked at his feet then proceeded to turn without looking at Tabitha holding his head down while he walked off in the same form as Gibbi just displayed. Wikki wasn’t a gullible fool, he knew she was lying to him out of pity and he knew he could handle nothing at that time. A shroud of shame wrapped his aura and hung heavy on his body. He loved Tabitha like a sister but for the first time in their relationship he felt beneath her. His pride truly shattered for the first time.

Tabitha now knew that pity is the last thing he needed. Tabitha didn’t realise her mistake and she turned swiftly and walked in the opposite direction and she walked home.

Later that night when Llewellyn came home Tabitha and Isolde were already placing the food on the dining table. Tabitha had already told her mother about the events of the day.

Llewellyn got home late and they all sat down and ate their food in silence. Once they had finished both Isolde and Tabitha were half way through clearing the table, before Llewellyn lifted his head up breaking his longing gaze.

“Tabitha.” Llewellyn said.

“Yes dad.” Tabitha replied.

“Why didn’t you come and find me? Gibbi is stronger than you weather or not you like to admit it.”

“I’m sorry dad, I’ll make sure I will in the future.”

Tabitha then proceeded to continue emptying the table.

“That is not the reply I want kiddo, don’t lie and make empty promises. Why did you challenge Gibbi?” Llewellyn demanded.

“Because he was hurting Wikki for absolutely no reason dad.” She sternly replied.

“He could have hurt you today and he may try to do it in the future. It pains me to say because you know Gethin and I are close but his eldest son is a vicious person.”

“I’m not afraid of him and I’ll never back down from the likes of him.”

“THIS IS NOT A GAME TABITHA!” Llewellyn shouted, with rage in his voice he then proceeded to continue, “Your first big trial is tomorrow and secondly you have not even started your combat training. Gibbi was a fully-fledged Protector that has had advanced combat training. You don’t realise the danger you put yourself in!”

“I don’t care what he was or is, he’s a fucking coward and a bully and I will fight anyone who hurts the people I care about!” Tabitha declaired.

“It isn’t just about you Tabitha, Wikki was also affected by your actions today. You claim you want to help him become a Protector but all you did was baby him and make him look a coward and a weakling. Wikki is capable of standing up for himself but he will do it in his own time. He already has the qualities the Protectors are looking for, as he is a brilliant strategist and is calm under pressure, but your actions today might have hurt his chances. Your heart is in the right place but your head isn’t.” Llewellyn explained.

Tabitha had an angry look on her face and she replied, “I know dad, I was foolish but I just reacted I didn’t mean to cause Wikki any harm.”

Llewellyn took in a long, deep breath and replied, “Well you did kiddo. Look you need to look at the bigger picture before you react like you did today. The wrong actions for the right reasons can be just as destructive as doing wrong actions for the wrong reasons. Gibbi would have beaten you today not just because of his strength over yours, but because he was thinking and you were not. Now lastly I have been told off by the Alpha Balgair because of your actions as well. You are not initiated into the clan and you have about two more years of training before that even happens. You must show respect to your superiors even if you don’t agree. If you strongly feel that you have a case against any superior member of the clan you report it and don’t try to handle it yourself. Do I make myself clear as I will not want to talk about a matter like this again?”

“Yes dad, I’m sorry for my actions today.”

Llewellyn sat back in the chair, “It’s not your actions kiddo it’s just the way you handled the situation. You have a big heart and I’m proud of you for that. We make mistakes to learn from them and I know you have learned from them now. Now get to bed, you need your rest as you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow.”

“Ok dad goodnight, goodnight mam.”

“Goodnight sweetie.” Isolde replied.

“Goodnight kiddo.”

Tabitha then shot off into her room closing her bedroom door behind her.

“Llewellyn is everything ok with you and Gethin?” Isolde asked.

Llewellyn leaned right back in the chair so he was now looking at the ceiling with the chair now just on its rear legs.

“Everything between me and Gethin is fine, I don’t know what I’m going to do with your daughter, she takes after you.” Llewellyn replied.

“Oh so it’s like that is it, my daughter when she messes up and yours when she is doing well?”

“Well you are trouble and therefore I blame your genes.”

Isolde then taps underneath the elevated left leg of the chair with her right foot causing Llewellyn to overbalance and fall over. She then proceeded to give a chuckle.

“Oww, see this is exactly what I mean nothing but trouble you are.”

Llewellyn scrambled to his feet and then grabbed Isolde who was trying to retreat around the waist with both arms, she gave out a mild scream as he picked her up and gently placed her on the floor. Llewellyn was now over Isolde and the pair of them started giggling, just before they passionately kissed each other. After which they retreated hastily back to their bedroom.

The next day Tabitha was at the gathering point with nine other people who were also waiting on the trial. Three of them Tabitha already knew but the other six were there from other villages and towns of the clan. All big trials would be held witness by the Pathfinder and sometimes the Peacekeeper as well.

Tabitha now stood on top of a small hill with her arms behind her back looking out towards the massive field in front of her, where the trial would be held. The breeze was blowing her hair backwards slightly in a majestic way.

Tabitha then turned and she saw Wikki and her parents stood five hundred meters away at the end of the same hill. Tabitha gave a smile and turned back around.

A few moments later the Pathfinder Gus came along with the Peacekeeper Quinn.

“Hello everyone and welcome to the hunting trial. For those who do not know us in person I am Gus the Pathfinder and this is Quinn our Peacekeeper.” Gus said.

Quinn then continued to detail the day’s activities, “Today you will be hunting deer that we have captured and rounded up. We will be testing you movements, your skills and proficiency in your kills. You will all go one at a time and you will all have three deer to hunt. Does everyone understand?”

“Yes.” Everyone said.

“Good luck and good hunting.” Gus said.

Each of the participants had already been given their orders by one of the Protectors. Tabitha was ninth out of all ten on their trial.

The Eight before Tabitha had completed their trial successfully with the quickest time of around twenty minutes to kill all three deer. However the eight hunts before hers were a messy affair with the trainees immobilizing their prey before they made the kill.

Tabitha was up next and she went to the private penned off area known as the changing den and she took off her clothes ready to transform to proceed with the hunt.

The deer were released from a wooden pen and started running away across the field. Tabitha turned into her wolf form, now standing at just over six foot tall on all four legs, she gave chase. The deer had all run in the same direction and were four hundred meters in front of her. Tabitha quickly closed the gap and this is where the hunt normally goes out of shape as the deer will normally split up to survive. But Tabitha had her own method of hunting.

She chased the centre deer and lunged onto its back, biting down into the nape of its neck. She then used her back paws to push herself off the middle deer over to the right causing a spinning motion, with her weight she lifted the deer snapping the neck when they were both in the air. She then threw the deer into the legs of the deer to the right when Tabitha had made a one hundred and eighty degree turn in the air. With this manoeuvre it caused the deer to fall over fast and hard. She then cleared just over a three hundred and sixty degree mid-air spin before her paws hit the ground. She then picked up her sprinting speed again to close the gap with the last deer that was still running. Now the way the wolves sprint is virtually on their tip toes, which gives the wolves the agility to turn in ninety degree angles with minimal loss of speed.

This natural agility the wolves had helped Tabitha to turn sharp on her left and bite into the neck of the deer that was running. With her teeth piercing the deer’s hide she then bit down harder and then she twisted her body down wards at a right angel, breaking another deer’s neck. She then released her grip and span around coming to a halt.

Looking at the last deer getting up from its fall, she locked her sights onto it and ran in for the last kill. It did not take her long to complete her trial but all of the peers were extremely impressed at everything but most of all Gus was impressed with the clean kills and her superior agility. She was the best anyone had ever seen with the hunting trial.

Tabitha still in wolf form stood majestic with one paw raised looking over to the end of the hill at her parents and Wikki. Isolde and Wikki were both screaming and shouting with excitement but Llewellyn had already turned and he was walking back to the town. Tabitha had thought to herself had she let her father down or was he expecting more? Then she was asking herself questions, _why was he going? Was he not proud?_ She then walked back to the rest of the group, but now she was disheartened at her father’s abrupt disappearance. She then looked back over and Isolde and Wikki were still shouting in excitement.

The trial was over with everyone passing. There was an open feast in the town with all of the kills being cooked.

Everyone in the town including anybody from all the villages in Niamh Plain were invited to all open feasts of all the trials that happened. This involved a massive amount of tables filled with food, multiple barrels of mead which the wolves had a taste for and the musically gifted playing the instruments and singing songs that the people would dance and sing to.

The tradition of any trial is that the ones to successfully complete them would eat first. Tabitha wasn’t quite feeling the celebration initially, then all of a sudden a hand was on her right shoulder and she turned around to see that it was her father’s hand.

Llewellyn stared at her and gave the biggest smile she had ever seen. She then became overwhelmed with her father’s pride and she gave him a big hug.

“Hey where is my hug young lady?” Isolde demanded.

Tabitha then let go of her father and hugged her mother.

Wikki stood next to Isolde and started to feel a little out of place but then Tabitha had grabbed him and trapped him into a big hug as well. After the congratulations to her were given, she then wondered why her father left so abruptly if he was so proud.

“Dad, why did you leave during my last kill?” Tabitha asked.

Llewellyn had a look of shock hoping she would not have noticed.

“Well kiddo, it is a matter that you need not concern yourself with at this present moment. But I will tell you the reason when the time comes I promise. But now is your evening and you must enjoy yourself as these great personal moments don’t pass by very often.” Llewellyn replied.

“Wikki will you come to my hut in two days time, as it is the opportune moment to teach you what you need to know for the path you wish to choose?” Llewellyn asked.

“Yeah I can do that Lew.” Wikki replied.

“Well Tabi shall we go join the party?” Wikki then asked.

“Ok let’s go.” Tabitha replied.

“Hey I know you can drink the mead now but don’t go over the top, we will be watching.” Isolde ensured.

Tabitha rolled her eyes and said, “Ok mam.”

And just like that Wikki and Tabitha lost themselves in the dense crowd enjoying the night to its fullest capacity, with song, dance, mead and plenty of food to be had.

Two days later Wikki woke early to ensure that he had enough time for any activities Llewellyn had planned for his extra training. Wikki then went to Llewellyn’s hut and knocked hard on the front door. Filling with anticipation and nervousness he awaited for a reply at the door.

“Hello Wikki. I’m guessing you’re here for Llewellyn and not Tabitha today?” Isolde inquired.

“Yeah that’s right Izzy.” Wikki replied.

“Well he told me to invite you in. He’s getting ready and I’ve been instructed to give you guys some private time. I’m going into the market for the morning so if you want to join us for dinner tonight you’re more than welcome, but I would like to know if you’re coming so I can grab some extra supplies for the meal. Just to let you know as well, Tabitha has already gone for the day to start her combat training, so she won’t be back until this evening.”

“Umm yeah ok Izzy I’d like that plus I’m sure Lew will run me ragged today to get me ready for my final trial, so I’ll be starving.”

Isolde gave a tut and replied, “You’re always hungry so there’s no change there.”

“Haha you got me there Izzy.”

“Well come on in and make yourself at home there is a jug of water on the table if you want any?”

“Ok thanks Izzy.”

With that Isolde left the house and closed the front door behind her. Wikki then pulled up a chair at the dining table and waited for Llewellyn.

“Oh you’re already here.” Llewellyn said, as he came out of his bedroom.

“Yeah I wanted to get as much training in so I can be ready for my final trial. I’m ready and willing to learn anything you can teach me so maybe I can be good enough to be a Protector.” Wikki replied.

“Interesting.” Llewellyn said.

Wikki was now puzzled with the reply Llewellyn gave him.

“Honestly Lew, I really mean what I said.” Wikki stated.

“Well stay where you are Wikki, because I’m going to give you some home truths which is the last part of your training.”

Llewellyn rotated the chair next to Wikki so it would face him. Llewellyn then sat down and leaned back in the chair, while placing his left arm on the table.

Wikki was now becoming overwhelmed with anxiety with the dread of expected bad news. _I knew it, I’m not good enough to be a Protector, I’ve been kidding myself this entire time_. He thought to himself.

Llewellyn looked Wikki directly in the face and then squinted his eyes slightly.

“I’m going to speak now and you are going to listen. I have been watching you closely over the past year Wikki and I have been getting updates from the Protectors training you. I know why your brother was pushing you around the other day Wikki. You lack confidence and with him beating you down with every turn, he has been holding back what he fears the most, you.”

Wikki gave a puzzled look but kept his mouth closed.

“What you lack in physical strength you majorly make up for with your talents. Everyone is impressed with your strategic knowledge, you even excelled yourself with making a new battle formation which we have tried and tested. You have leadership and strength beyond many of your peers. Your physical attributes will come in time with more hard work from you. But now you must show redemption, which is a path that you must take yourself. Only you can break your own barriers that are obstructing your potential for greatness.”

Wikki now started to look at the ground thinking to himself,_ I knew it, I’ve let myself down_.

“You will find redemption eventually and this matter has had people question your motives and combat skills. So now you have heard the hard truth. So now I will give you the last lesson you will need from me or anyone else. What I’m about to tell you must stay between us, as others would not agree with the knowledge I am about to tell you.”

Wikki looked back up and took a deep breath, unknown to him this advice that Llewellyn was about to give him would stay with him forever.

Llewellyn took in a deep breath and closed his eyes to concentrate on what he had to say, “We have already decided your position within the clan between me, the Peacekeeper, the Pathfinder and the Alpha. Your father was not invited to this council meeting because of whom he is to you so they asked me to convene with them as I am the next rank down. With debate and your actions so far we have decided to make you a Protector.”

Wikki then opened his eyes wide and started to smile. This is where the advice would stay with him.

“Don’t get excited because you still have to prove yourself on your final trial. You have the skills and advanced knowledge to be a Protector but you will fail if you don’t show confidence and start to show the leadership you have. You have about a month to work on that and that is only something you can do yourself. No one can help you in this. You have the skills and qualities we look for in a Protector, so if you can overcome your own self destructive weakness, then you will gain what you desire. Do you understand?”

“Yes Lew, I won’t let you down I swear on everything I hold dear.” Wikki replied.

“I hope you’re right, because you will be a vital addition to this clan and in the future I have a feeling Tabitha will be relying on you more than you realise.”

Wikki looked confused and just questioned, “Tabitha? How will she rely on someone like me?”

“I don’t expect you to understand now but you will in time. But like I said this conversation stays between us right?”

“What conversation?.”

Llewellyn just smiled and he said, “Alright Wikki it’s time for me to leave and for you to reflect on what I have just said. We will see you later for dinner until then think hard and figure out who you are.”

Llewellyn then got up and without saying goodbye he immediately left the hut to catch up with his beloved mate leaving the front door open. Wikki just stared at the open door for a few seconds after Llewellyn left and then he exited the hut closing the front door behind him.

**Disclaimer**

**No part of this publication/writing may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, mechanical, electronic, photocopying, recording, social media or otherwise without the prior written permission of the author.**

**Without prior permission of the author you are prohibited to translate, disseminate, distribute or copy the work done in the samples, chapters or the novel.**

**This publication/writing is owned by Blaidd Gwyn**

**This content is copyright and owned by Blaidd Gwyn.**

**If you enjoyed what you have read you can follow me on twitter @BlaiddG (Blaidd Gwyn)**


End file.
